A Forbidden Change
by crystalline darkness
Summary: Hermione is going out with one of our favorite Gryffie Guys. But she secretly falls for our favorite Slytherin Prince. What's she to do? RHr to DHr most likely.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. Therefore I write Fanfiction. Ok... Read on.

A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfic, and my first on and I'm still trying to figure it out... So if anyone would care to tell me how... if i screwed something up, it would be most appreciated. Reviews are wonderful, Constructive Criticism welcomed, and flames will be laughed at and fed to my super soaker.

A Forbidden Change-- Chapter 1.

"Ronald! Wake up!" Hermione nudged Ron Weasley in the side. "It's 7:30 already! We still have to go to Diagon Alley."

"5 more minutes mum." He said, and started snoring again.

Casually waving her wand, Hermione said, "Aguamenti." a stream of water poured out from her wand onto the comatose boy lying on the bed.

"You do know that's the 6th time this week you've done that don't you?" Ron murmured into his pillow. "We're not going to Diagon Alley until 11!"

"Yes, well. Your mother says breakfast's ready, and our letters have come," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Now come on." They went downstairs, where a delicious smell of bacon, eggs, and toast wafted up from the kitchen. "Morning Mrs. Weasley!"

"Oh good morning Hermione dear, Ronald—Ronald you do not need 5 pieces of toast. Save some for everyone else!"

Grumbling, Ron set 2 pieces of toast back on the plate. He looked around and saw that Harry's hair was perfectly dry. "She didn't soak you? Not fair."

Grinning, Harry said, "Gin woke me up." He looked fondly at his girlfriend of 3 months.

"Guys our letters are here!" Hermione squealed. She handed them out to their respective owners, then tore open her own. It was heavier than usual, like it had been when she had gotten the Prefect badge. She took out her first letter, which was the usual, September 1st, book list, etc. She then started reading her next letter. It read as follows:

_Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be the Head Girl of Hogwarts for this year. On the Hogwarts Express you will be informed of your duties by Professor McGonagall. The Head Boy of this year is Justin Finch-Fletchley. You have been chosen for your exceptional responsibility and grades. You will share a dormitory with the Head Boy._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Wonderful job Ms. Granger! You deserve it!_

Hermione's face broke into a huge grin. "What?" Ron asked irritably.

"Oh nothing. Just that I'm HEAD GIRL!" Hermione screamed.

A chorus of "That's great Hermione!" and "We knew it Herms!" bounced around the tiny little house.

"Well since everyone's up, we might as well go to Diagon Alley early. We can go visit the twins…Get everything early…well come on! Everyone up! New batch of Floo Powder is by the fireplace." Ron looked sadly at his half eaten third piece of toast.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley each grabbed a pinch of the green powder and one by one tossed it into the fire, stepped in, clearly spoke "Diagon Alley!" and were off on the dizzying

journey to their destination. They dusted off their clothes and Ron looked longingly at the breakfast Tom was cooking. Mrs. Weasley tapped the sequence of bricks and they walked through the magnificent archway into the bustling street. "Ok guys, just go get what you need, meet me at Florean Fortescue's in 2 hours or so." Mrs. Weasley said. Then the four kids were off down the street.

Clicky the little review button. You know you want to! And it will make me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**N**othing, which is what I own.  
**O**liver Phelps, something I want.  
**T**ime, something I have a lot of.

**M**oney, which I have none of.  
**I**deas, which I have a lot of.  
**N**ada, also what I own.  
**E**verything, which belongs to JKR

"Let's go to Scrivenshaft's first. I need new quills, and so do you two," Hermione said to the two boys.

"Yes mum," Ron grumbled.

Hermione dragged the others down to the quill shop, and went inside. She and Ginny immediately started looking at ones of different colours, ones that sparkle, quills of every kind. The boys went in, grabbed the first quills they saw, and went up to the counter to pay.

"Hermione, Ginny, meet us at Quidditch Supplies," Harry told her. She nodded absentmindedly. Ginny finally decided on a red quill with gold sparkles, and rainbow ink, and Hermione decided on a black quill with emerald green sparkles and silver and black ink. They paid, and walked down the street to the Quidditch store, waving at all the other students they knew, stopping for a while to chat with Luna Lovegood, sporting earrings that looked like cucumbers.

"We're meeting up with Harry and Ron at the Quidditch store. You want to come?" Ginny asked Luna with a mischievous smile. Luna sort of fancied Ron. She nodded, blushing. The three girls hooked arms and kept on down the street to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Once they got there, they found the boys gazing longingly at the newest racing broom, the Lightningstrike 5000. The girls raised their eyebrows sceptically at the guys.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. We'll stop looking longingly at the new broom both of us really want, and Harry could get, but he's too nice to actually buy because it would make me feel bad." Ron said.

"The Pothead may be 'too nice,' but I'm not," interjected a new, familiar drawling tone. "I look forward to beating you in the first game of the season, Potty, Weasel King." Malfoy handed the 675 galleons to the cashier.

Hermione and Ginny both looked him up and down appreciatively, he had filled out over the summer. Hermione shook her head, remembering who this was.

"Like what you see Granger?"

"Oh, no. Just thinking of how wonderful it would be seeing something bash your face in."

"That's too bad, because none of your little friends could bash my face in, because you would have

to take points away. Though how Finch-Fletchley became Head Boy, I do not know." He sneered.

"Take points away? You flatter yourself. On the contrary, I would do just the opposite. 250 House Points for whoever in Gryffindor bashes the Ferret Face in the Ferrety Face." Hermione snapped back venomously. How she hated him! He was the epiphany of evil, yet there was something there, something in his cold, steel grey eyes that made her do a double take. Like a cry for help, or like a caged lion, trying to escape, but knowing if it does, only pain is sure to follow.

"Oh, but then you'll lose your position, though how a filthy mud—" he stopped, because Harry and Ron had proceeded to draw their wands.

"Guys, leave it. I can take care of myself you know. Meet me at Flourish and Blots in 30 minutes." Hermione snapped testily at the onlookers. (Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna.)

They walked out, each looking back over their shoulder to make sure she was ok.

"Who do you think you are? Insulting me, my friends, and I swear to god if you call me that foul

name one more time, I will be the one doing the bashing!" She screamed furiously at him.

"Well let's see… I think I am Draco Malfoy, rich, extremely good looking, pureblooded, and higher than you. Does that answer your question? And why should I stop calling you what you really are? Mudblood." He drawled.

"Bad idea. I wont lose my position over something that happened in the summer." And with that she threw a killer right-hook at his nose, which started spewing blood. Apologizing to the store owner, she said a quick 'Evanesco' and pushed Malfoy in front of her out the door. "I did tell you I would be the one to do the bashing, didn't I?" She did a very Malfoy-like smirk, and walked off, leaving him to watch her retreating back, astounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Though I wish I did, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. Ok that's done with.

Once Hermione knew Malfoy couldn't see her any longer, she shook her hand vigorously. He had a hard nose! And it was cute, too before she punched it in… except that he was Malfoy, ferret face, scum of the earth in her opinion. She jogged down the rest of the street, weaving her way in and out of people. Once she got to Flourish and Blotts, she went inside, searching between the tall shelves for Harry, Ron, Gin, and Luna. She caught a flash of bright auburn hair, which led her to Harry and Ginny. Harry looked up from the Quidditch book he was browsing through.

"How'd it go? And what's wrong with your hand?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh it went great! I finally got him to stop calling me Mudblood, for a start." Hermione said.

"And your hand?" he asked again.

"I decked him." She said simply. "Way harder than third year, too. I think I broke his nose."

Harry and Ginny started clapping. She gave a mock bow, and started looking around for Ron. "He's with Luna in the Divination section." Harry said, noticing her looking for him.

She walked around the shop for five minutes trying to find the Divination section, when she spotted it. And Ron and Luna looking at divination books. (Well, Luna was looking at Ron more than books, but whatever.)

"Hem Hem." she said in such a good imitation of Umbridge that they both jumped up and looked around. "Just thought you'd want to know that I broke Malfoy's nose. You can go back to your books now."

"WOOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron said, jumping up and down. He started clapping very loudly, and the other patrons in the store looked at him, annoyed. "I guess this is the perfect time," he whispered, "to ask you if you wanted to go out with me?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Oh, Ron—wow—I—um…" Hermione looked at Luna pleadingly. Not much help, as Luna was looking at her the same way.

"Great! Wow I never thought you'd say yes! Lemme go tell Harry!" Ron looked so happy that she couldn't contradict him, and she looked at Luna again, who looked crestfallen. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' back at Luna, but she just shook her head.

"But Ron…I…"

"What's wrong Hermy?" He was looking at her with such an expression of lost-puppydogness that she just shook her head, thinking 'what have I gotten myself into?' He dragged her over to the Quidditch section again, and said, "We're going out!" Over Ron's shoulder she forced a smile, which only Ginny noticed the oddness of. Harry was too busy congratulating Ron. Ginny looked right at Hermione, and mouthed, 'Later.'

The four (because Luna had mysteriously slipped away somewhere) kids finished their shopping without any more eventful events, and met Mrs. Weasley back at Florean Fortescue's, where each got their favourite ice cream flavour. They all walked over to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. (henceforth to be called WWW) When they got there, they all rushed in and hugged the twins, and proceeded to fill bags of what they wanted. Harry was busy telling the twins how Hermione decked Malfoy.

"For that, Hermione, you get 50 off anything you want in here." said one of the twins.

"Thanks George! No, Ron, I'm not giving you everything I buy just because I get it cheaper."

"But we're going out!" Ron said sadly.

"Hold on. You two are going out?" George exclaimed. Fred appeared and they started laughing uproariously.

"Yes, we're going out. By Ron's choice! I said, and I quote, 'Oh, Ron—wow—I—um…' and he said 'I never thought you would say yes!" Hermione fumed.

"So you're breaking up with me after 3 hours!?" Ron yelled.

"Yeah, I am!" Hermione stormed out of WWW after paying, and rushed down the street to the Leaky Cauldron, where she literally collided with a figure. Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going Granger." He sneered, and walked away, eyes flashing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ok, ok I admit, I do own Harry Potter. And I am JKR, and I am writing this story for fun, since it wont ever happen in real life in the books…. NOT.

Hermione Apparated to the Burrow when she reached the end of the street. Once there, she rushed to the room she shared with Ginny, sat on the bed, and cried, without really knowing why. Still wiping her eyes, she started to pack.

MEANWHILE, AT WWW…

"You did what?!" "How could you Ron?" "Mate, you're thick. Really thick." These phrases and more bounced among the prank items as the Weasley clan plus Harry reprimanded Ron for his complete and utter stupidity. "SHUT UP!" Yelled Ginny finally. " I'm gonna hurry back to the Burrow and see if I can catch Herms. Ron, you're thick, beg her forgiveness. Keep the idiot here for a while, or he'll ruin everything again." Ginny rushed over to the Leaky Cauldron, where she Flooed to her house.

STILL AT WWW…

"Ronald, if a girl stutters, or says "Oh, Ron—wow—I—um…" it does not mean yes! You may be my youngest son, but you can be so stupid!" ranted Mrs. Weasley.

BACK AT THE BURROW

Ginny quietly snuck up to her room so Hermione wouldn't just apparate out. She came in to see her packing her stuff, eyes red and puffy. "'Mione? Can I come in?"

"Of course you can. It's your room."

Ginny came and sat on the bed next to Hermione. "What's wrong? Besides the fact that my idiot of

a brother is a stupid git…"

"I don't even really know. I mean, he kind of shoved it on me, and I couldn't say no, because then he wouldn't talk to me… but Luna—she just looked so sad when I said yes, and he's parading me around like I'm a prize, telling everyone we're going out. Stupid git."

"You know he'll have to cool off for a while, then he'll beg your forgiveness, and ask again. Will you give him a second chance, if you can dictate the terms of the relationship?" Ginny stated calmly.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe." Hermione closed her eyes and pinched herself to see if she was in a very weird nightmare/dream thing. Nope. Still hurt. Alot. "Gin—can I ask you something?" Hermione opened her eyes. "Gin? Ugh. Fine." She fell back on the bed and started screaming into a pillow. Once her throat hurt, she decided she may want to stop.

Fishing through her bag of WWW stuff, she found a whoopee cushion filled with water. She went downstairs and put it on Ron's usual seat at the dinner table. It was magically enhanced to make the usual noise, but it would spray water to make it look like Ron had had an accident. Chuckling to herself, she put a Disillusionment Charm on it, and a timer, so it came on after 2 minutes and 49 seconds of being sat on. Hermione raced back to her and Gin's room, and waited for the door to open.

"Hermione dear? Are you still up there?" Called Molly's relaxing voice.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley! Would you like help making dinner?" Hermione called back down, and started walking back downstairs.

"Oh, yes dear, actually I would. Everyone's coming over since it's your last night before going back to school… Pass me that potato please. Bill and Fleur are coming…" She paused, and you could tell she was remembering the wedding, which was absolutely beautiful, and Fred and George set their fireworks off right at "You may kiss the bride." and, instead of the sparklers spelling out POO they were writing 'AWWW' all over the place, and little firework cupids were everywhere, and hearts, and sparkling shimmery things… it was all quite beautiful. "Charlie will be coming, the twins… and the rest of you are all here! Can you hand me those carrots dear?" Hermione dutifully handed over the vegetables, and then levitated the tables and chairs outside, leaving the whoopee cushion one inside, since there was 1 extra chair.

By the time Hermione and Mrs. Weasley (who were joined later by Ginny, Angelina (Fred's girlfriend,) and Fleur) were done with cooking dinner, everyone else was at the house, helping set up dinner. They had gone all out on food, with at least one of everyone's favourites. (And about all of Harry's favourites.)Everyone sat down, and started eating and talking. Mrs. Weasley's keen ears heard a knocking at the door. "We're in the back!" she hollered. Everyone looked questioningly at her. "There was someone at the door." she said more quietly.

"More like something at the door. Like a ferret," Ron sneered when the person came in view. It was none other than Draco Malfoy, looking ragged, beaten, and like he had run a long way. Everyone's hands strayed to their wands but Mrs. Weasley, (who was a kindly soul, and wouldn't hex him until he actually did something,) and Fleur, (who had no idea who this was.)

Surprisingly, Hermione spoke up, before Ron could hex his brains off. "Malfoy. What are you doing here?" she asked, eyes flashing.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be here if I had a choice. But this is the closest wizarding house to the Manor, and therefore I ran all the way here, instead of trying to apparate somewhere else and end up splinching myself." he said coolly.

"Hold on, I'll go get that extra chair, and you can sit down and have some dinner, Mr. Malfoy." Mrs. Weasley said in her usual diplomatic tone. She returned with the chair, putting it in the only remotely big enough space for a chair. Right next to Hermione. When he sat down, she looked at her watch, and started silently counting down. There were 2 minutes and 48 seconds of steely silence, and at 49, the whoopee cushion went off. Everyone burst out laughing, trying to see who it had been, when Malfoy stood up, front of his pants soaked. Everyone just laughed harder. The twins high-fived, Ron wolf-whistled, Harry started clapping, and Hermione smirked at Malfoy.

"That was meant for Ron, but this turned out even better." she whispered to him, smiling evilly.


End file.
